Loser’s Fiction
by RunMeOvr
Summary: Jaune secretly carries out missions with his friends as vigilanties. It all started with requests from people in Vale like, raid this bandit’s building, sabotage their plans but then, The headmaster started to give them missions too Qrow calls their heroism to be unrealistic so they call their group “Loser’s Fiction.” Because you know Jaune’s a loser (Shō)


Jaune Arc is quite different when he actually takes stuff seriously. He's useful, dependable and... charming? But most of the time he is the a dorkable idiot everyone loves. He hated himself for a while after coming back to his common senses that he was harassing Weiss by not really stopping pursuing her after each and every rejection he had but, since when he tried serenading Weiss, he picked up a hobby of playing instruments. And oh, he can kinda play the piano.

The scene cuts to Jaune Arc in his favorite place to play his guitar Shō's house... wait, I haven't introduced Shō to you yet? Oh, my bad Shō Yuu is from Mistral but moved to Vale with his family at a young age. He is an 3rd Year at Beacon right now he teaches me how to play instruments every time I come to his house.

"Play a song for me, Shujinko-kun." Shō said while opening a cold can of cola he got from his refrigerator. I actually have no idea what kind of language he speaks sometimes he calls me by 'Shujinko' he says that it's an old friend's name and he just decided to call me that because I reminded him of him. "What kind of song?" I said towards Shō "Anything that fits the mood." Before I could respond to him a knock from the front door can be heard "I'll get it." Why would they take this long to make it here I mean it's just a 10 minute walk from the bullhead ports. I open a door to see a two boys in messy clothes making them look like they got in a fight. They had some blood stains on their sleeves. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, me and Vin got in a fight." The violet and purpled theme one spoke "Oh, and we did not start it."

"Ok..." I gesture my hands for them to enter anyways, these are also my friends. The one in the purple vest and black slacks is Amon Lanchel and the one in the Grey jacket and the green tie is Vincent "Vinny" Garicha "So, when is the debriefing?" Vinny asked me wrapping his arm around my head with a carefree smile "Soon." "Looks like you still can sing some songs for us, right?" Amon said while walking towards the living room then a 'AYYYYY' (Shō) can be heard from the room "Let's go before Yuu will force Amon to crossdress again." I nodded agreeing with Vincent

Vincent and Shō had a little bro fist before he sat on the couch. "I'm gonna start to sing a song, so shut up." The trio on the couch started clapping and being loud on all ways.

I pick up a ukele leaning on the stool and I sit on the stool with a microphone infront of me

We've been dating for a year and a half now

it's time I spoke about the way that I feel

and yes, I think about the future we'll have but

how can I be certain your love for me is real

girl, I'm ready to commit, to get closer

I'm dropping hints, I've got the question rehearsed

but there's one little thing I've got to get over

there's just one little favor you've got to do me first

And if you let me, baby,

you can start the countdown

All you've gotta do for me, my darling

is follow me on SoundCloud

it's been weeks since when I first popped the question

pulled the ring out and then spoke from the heart

you were sobbing and I don't think that you heard me,

don't think that you realized my proposal had two parts

now we're walking hand in hand to the altar

I've gotta tell you, you look perfect in that dress

and yes, I love you babe, in sickness and in health but

before I say "I do" to you, I've got one last request

n' I'm so happy, babe,

to have you as my spouse now,

but first, before our vows you've gotta vow to me

you'll follow me on SoundCloud

so we did it, took the plunge into wedlock

you were waiting till' the both of us got married

let's get consummating, I could make your bed rock

but first, just pull your phone out, girl, before I pop your cherry

and if you let me baby, I could bring the house down

yes, I'll take you to pound town

but in the name of love, amor

I've got a shameless plug before

I plug you

just follow me on SoundCloud

and don't act like you're blameless

like you're beyond my reproach

how much fucking work does it take to make a single playlist

or throw me a repost

I still remember when I fell for you, your smile

resembled that of Aphrodite's, I wished I could call you mine

forever, now we're man and wife and we've made vows and walked the aisle

I'd never thought that me and you would be here, soon to raise a child

together, I know this is special, we've put in nine months of time

and effort, so before your water breaks I've just got one last final question,

all I need's your SoundCloud information, you can type the letters,

babe, I know you're close just hold your labor off till I press enter,

and you see that orange button?

there's no need to be reluctant

all you've gotta do is click the mouse down

it would mean so much to me, my baby

if you followed me on SoundCloud

After the song the trio who tried there best not laughing towards the song finally laughed

After that we hang out for around until the debriefing started "Shō his calling." Vincs aid pointing towards the ringing telephone "Oh, what it's time?" Shō was looking at his scroll to check the time to see it is already 11:00 pm "Okay so who's answering?" Everyone in the room pointed at Amon "Sure, sure." Amon walked out the room and we waited for 2 minutes Amon returned back to the room "There's a White Fang grouping around here." Amon pulled a map from under the couch we were sitting on an pointed his finger on a certain warehouse at Vale. "So, Jaune change to your formal suit and bring some cat ears and..." Shō snapped his fingers "The grimm masks and the Faunus disguise."

The scene cuts to the three boys waiting for Shō in his black sedan. "How'd he open this without his keys." Vin asked "Fuck if I know." Amon responded. Shō entered the driving seat and says "It was under my bag." "I told you." I told him. He presses the radio to listen to some music. It was your daily punk-pop-rock song with the emo stuff anyways, it was a 20 minute drive to get to the recruiting area we were standing outside the building with our Faunus ears and Grimm masks in our pockets we wore formal clothes. I wore a black vest om top of a dress shirt and black slacks. And Amon did too but with a different pallette but the other two wore jackets

We all walked in in different times at first it was just me and we all had an agreement to meet on the left back part of the crowd...

We all saw each other but I also a familiar... friend from Beacon with another blonde boy but they were at the other side amyways, we made sure to keep our distances from each other to reduce suspicion

A large man with a grimm mask start walking on stage and starts to say something about joining them for tonight and a special comrade is coming, I guess?

Oh shit... it's Torchwick... me and Amon share glances with each other. He too also looked surprised. We met Torchwick in multiple missions sometimes we helped sometimes we fought and here we are wandering why the fuck is he here he starts talking about that humans are worst and exteminators and he's gonna reveal a mega-weapon... Oh fuck that's a robot... and it's made from Atlas double fuck and then everyone is chanting and there going nearer the stage and... sudden darkness. I hear voices screaming to get them I hear glass breaking I look to see where it came from to see Blake and The monkey faunus is jumping through the window and HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT THE ROBOT JUST KOOL-AID MAN THROUGH THE WALL. And everyone in the warehouse started to go through the wall dragging us along. And when we got out of the crowd of faunus... Amon's disguise has been taken off when he fell to the ground. Oh shit we're dead.

In the crowd there were multiple screams like 'HES HUMAN' 'KILL HIM' 'LETS START WITH THIS GUY' Amon then ran beside me took off his grimm mask and put on a different mask a mask that looks like purple butterfly and so did I but my mask is similar to a crusader's helmet except it's only the yellow line and the bottom part is shortened and then sound of punching and kicking can be heard in the crowd bodies flying and two men wearing different mask jumps out of the crowd like Tower Rangers and lands beside us "Ok, Shō get to the Sedan and bring the weapons. the three of us fight with our best hands." "Got you." Shō said before jumping off the fray. "LETS GO!" Said one of the people of the crowd and starts charging towards us we get our battle stances ready and before we get to fight gun fire start hitting the ground infront if the charging crowd "Sorry *huff* I took so long." Shō said after firing Vin's custom Tommy gun. He then threw out respective weapons and as we ready our stances coming out from the crowed armed White fang grunts started charging towards us

"Get ready kids they're aiming to kill!" Shō said readying his twin bladed sword-staff and giving Amon's giant Cleaver-cannon hybrid "No shit." Amon stated

The four of them started walking towards the charging grunts in a carefree manner. The grunts unknowingly, they were already fucked.

/Linebreak\

The scene shows four masked figure standing in front of defeated enemies from the brawl earlier. Some were unconscious but most were now running away the reason why they weren't killed was because in... Shō's words Jaune's a softie anyways, the quad goes in the sedan with semi tattered clothes. Ready to find out where the fuck did the robot go.

 **A/N: welcome to this new fic I hoped you liked it**


End file.
